Bandas rivales, el amor aquí no puede entrar
by Fuyotsuki
Summary: Dos bandas rivales, un amor prohibido y un trío amoroso empieza. ItachixHinataxSasuke Quien ganara
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto

Capítulo. 1 El plan

POV. Hinata

Mi vida parece de cuento de hadas, pero no es así ser la hija y primogénita de la banda criminal Hyuga requiere horas de entrenamiento en más de cinco artes marciales, ir a colegios de elite y siempre ser la mejor. No es que me queje es solo que si no tuviéramos de enemigos a los Uchiha todo sería mejor.

POV. Sasuke

-Simplemente están locos, para que queremos a una mocosa consentida- dije cuando mi hermano termino de hablar. –Ella no solo es una mocosa es la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga, y al secuestrarla obtendremos su territorio a cambio de ella- respondió de manera seria, al parecer la íbamos a secuestrar quisiera o no. –El plan es el siguiente, lo haremos cuando ella salga de clases y la llevaremos al edificio abandonado cerca del mar, entendieron- dijo Itachi mirándome seriamente.-Como quieras- respondí, al fin y al cabo es solo una mocosa consentida.

POV. Hinata

Me levante muy temprano para entrenar antes de ir a clase y mi padre me informo que tuviera cuidado ya que presentía que algo no iba bien, yo solo le dije que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse y me fui a la escuela, el día paso normal y al término de la última clase, me dirigí a casa. Ya iba unas calles cerca de casa cuando una camioneta de vidrios polarizados se estaciono a lado de mí y al bajar los vidrios un hombre me apunto con un arma y me dijo- súbete o te mato- yo solo sonreí y le respondí-Claro, solo quita esa maldita arma de mi vista- el tono en el que hable fue serio y subí a la camioneta, uno de los tipos que estaba en la parte trasera trato de atarme las manos, pero yo lo fulmine con la mirada- Ustedes son de Uchiha por lo que veo, no hay necesidad de amenazas ni estas estupideces, creen que me escapare jajaja…por favor estas son tonterías, solo llévenme a donde les ordenaron y déjenme en paz- dije altaneramente ellos se rieron y me pusieron una bolsa en la cabeza, me ataron las manos y los pies , al llegar me bajaron y me tiraron al suelo, sin quitarme aquella bolsa o desatarme en eso oí llegar varios carros y supuse que su líder había llegado. Escuche a alguien gritarme que me hincara, lo hice y me quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza, y fue entonces que los vi a Itachi Uchiha y a su hermano menor, Itachi sonreía y su hermano me ignoraba. –Hola Itachi- dije sonriendo. Cállate grito uno de sus hombres y acercándose a golpearme me pare de un salto, justo cuando salte pase mis brazos hacia el frente y lo atrape ahorcándole. –Ni se te ocurra tocarme un solo cabello basura, el que les haya dejado traerme aquí y amarrarme es un regalo- le dije al oído a mi presa pero mis ojos veían a Itachi –Tranquilízate Hinata- dijo Itachi –No hasta que le mate- respondí desafiante, y con un movimiento rápido le rompí el cuello. La mira de Sasuke mostraba desconcierto y Itachi estaba serio, -Veo que has olvidado quien soy yo Itachi, Acaso no recuerdas el lema de mi padre "Aquel que se atreva a herirte, incluso llegue hacerlo, Mátale" y al parecer tu pequeño hermano no sabía eso de mi- hable mientras rompía las cuerdas que me ataban, la cara de Sasuke era de total impresión. Itachi se acercó y sonrió - como olvidarlo si soy la única excepción que has tenido- dijo mientras tomaba uno de mis cabellos y lo olía. Todos estaban sin palabras estaban totalmente desconcertados y no daban crédito a lo que veían –Como has estado- dije mientras le arrebataba mi mechón de cabellos –No tan bien como tú- respondió alejándose de mí, le indico a uno de sus hombres que fuera por algo, cuando regreso traían a un hombre amarrado y con una bolsa en la cabeza y unas cajas con documentos –Que es esto- dije sin rodeos y acercándome al encapuchado –Esto Hinata es una organización que va tras nuestras cabezas- Respondió mientras le quitaba la bolsa de la cabeza.


	2. Capitulo 2 Hagamos un trato

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

Capitulo. 2 Hagamos un trato

POV. Hinata

La cara del tipo estaba con varios golpes y la nariz le sangraba, llevaba una camisa y un pantalón de vestir; este tipo seguramente trabajaba en una empresa –Quien es este tipo y porque habría de querer mi cabeza- pregunte fríamente, -Este tipo se ha encargado de investigar nuestros pasados, incluso descubrió nuestro compromiso- respondió Itachi mirándome seriamente, quien era ese maldito que pudo descubrir nuestro compromiso, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar de nuestro compromiso. Me pare frente a al tipo ese y hable fríamente-PARA QUIEN TRABAJAS Y AQUIEN LE DIJISTE DE NUESTRO COMPROMISO- El no hablo solo bajo la mirada y se rio –Nunca te lo diré MALDITAAAA- y saltando trato de clavarme un pedazo de vidrio en el estómago, lo esquive rápidamente y le agarre la mano –Ah no me lo vas a decir…Pues no hace falta- dije mientras le fracturaba el brazo y lo tomaba del cuello,- entonces no me sirves – y le fracture el cuello. –Hinata acabas de matar a nuestra única pista- dijo Itachi sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Me acerque a él y le susurre al oído –Itachi nadie sabía de nuestro compromiso, como pudo una basura como el enterarse de eso y ni el sabia para quien trabajaba, jamás hubiera dicho algo- y el respondió susurrándome al oído –Vaya que no has cambiado… Hinata- al momento en que pronunció mi nombre sus labios rosaron mi oído y pude sentir como me daba un pequeño beso. Me aleje de él viéndole a los ojos le respondí –Tu tampoco has cambiado- me di la vuelta y me fui –Nos vemos luego Itachi habrá que unirnos para encontrar al maldito que nos quiere muertos- dije mientras me iba. –Hinata- grito y yo me volteé a verle confusa – ¿Qué?- pregunte -Hagamos un trato- respondió –Cual –conteste curiosa –El que lo atrape primero podrá pedirle lo que sea al otro- dijo con una sonrisa pícara –Vale- respondí y me fui directa a casa.

POV. Itachi

Si todos supieran la verdad del porque quiero que traigan ante mí a Hyuga Hinata, seguramente todos se reirían y me tomarían de loco.

Hace tanto que no le veo y la última vez no quedamos como amigos precisamente.

Cuando regresamos a casa Sasuke no paraba de mirarme intrigado, yo solo le ignore no tenía ganas de contrale sobre mi compromiso con Hinata o de que ella hubiera resultado ser una chica de pocas palabras y para nada consentida, así que me fui directo a mi habitación y ya en ella me tumbe a la cama y recordé el dulce aroma de Hinata, hacia tanto que deseaba olerlo de nuevo, en eso se me vino a la mente que le había dado un beso muy pequeño en la oreja…jajaja me reí al recordar que ella siempre ha odiado que le bese cualquier parte del cuerpo mientras ella esta distraída, seguramente en este momento se encontraba maldiciéndome por ello pensé.


	3. Capitulo 3 Recuerdos

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

Capitulo. 3 Recuerdos

POV. Hinata

Mi regreso a casa fue aburrido, estos inútiles me habían traído al otro lado de la ciudad y llegar a casa constaba de caminar una hora y media, y estaba muy loca para hacer eso, así que llame a uno de nuestros hombres para que viniera por mí, mientras que yo esperaba sentada en una banca de un pequeño parque que había encontrado, comiéndome un delicioso helado. Estaba degustando mi helado, en eso sentí un escalofrió y recordé el beso que Itachi me había dado "Itachi la próxima vez que nos topemos juro que te doy un buen golpe" pensé, él sabe perfectamente que yo odio que haga eso y él lo sigue haciendo.

Hacía ya tantos años de que le conocía, podía recordar claramente la primera vez que le vi, yo tenía diez años y él quince años, pero aun así nos informaron que al crecer nos casaríamos y así la brecha entre Uchihas y Hyugas se sellaría con un matrimonio entre sus primogénitos. La primera vez que le vi me pareció muy atractivo y en sus ojos no vi peligro, así que le dedique una sonrisa sincera. Nuestro romance inicio cuando estaba en segundo año de preparatoria jamás hicimos nada indecente, nuestro amor tenía que consumarse al cumplir mis dieciocho años, ya que en ese año se había fijado la boda. Pero todo cambio meses antes de mi cumpleaños, el líder de los Uchiha había fallecido de manera inesperada, a causa de un infarto… Sin líder y su primogénito a punto de casarse con la primogénita de la banda enemiga, ellos necesitaban un líder y no una boda, así que la boda se pospuso… Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue encontrar dos cadáveres en el lugar en que siempre nos reuníamos, uno era Hyuga y el otro Uchiha… la causa de muerte un enfrentamiento, en el que ambos murieron… Sin saber quién ataco a quien la boda al fin se canceló y la brecha se abrió aún más.

En eso llego Kiba en una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados, yo me subí en la parte trasera y él arranco –Porque tan lejos Hinata- pregunto Kiba viéndome por el retrovisor –Me reuní con un viejo conocido- Respondí sin verle mi mirada estaba en la ventana, no hizo más preguntas y al llegar a la residencia Hyuga me dirigí a la oficina de mi padre, toque la puerta y el me indico que pasara, ahí se encontraba Neji tomando un té –Padre, Neji tengo algo muy importante que decirles- dije al cerrar la puerta, ambos voltearon a verme y hable –Hoy me reuní con el líder de los Uchiha y él me mostro a un tipo que habían capturado y los documentos que tenía, en ellos hablaba de vigilar e investigarnos a ambos… ese tipo no sabía para quien trabajaba así que lo elimine y Uchiha y yo hemos acordado buscar al bastardo que nos quiere muertos- ambos se miraron y mi padre hablo –Has lo que tengas que hacer, solo ten cuidado- yo asentí y cuando ya me iba mi padre agrego –Pronto se hará oficial tu compromiso con Sabaku no Gaara, así que espero que aceptes ir a una cita con él.


	4. Capitulo 4 Investigación…Celos?

Capitulo. 4 Investigación…Celos?

POV. Sasuke

"Qué diablos paso hoy" pensaba mientras me tiraba en mi cama y recordaba todo lo que había sucedido. "maldito Itachi porque nunca me dijo sobre su compromiso y lo más importante esa tal Hinata nos es una mocosa consentida, es una maldita psicópata y una mujer de sangre fría"

POV. Itachi

Quede de verme con Hinata en un edificio abandonado, así que me fui sin decirle a Sasuke.

Al llegar al edificio me di cuenta que Hinata llegaba en una moto de color negro, traía su uniforme escolar. –Hola Hinata- la salude mientras me acercaba a ella.-Hola Itachi, así que este es el lugar donde ese tipo se escondía- respondió sin siquiera mirarme, vaya aún sigue enojada por ese beso-Si es este vamos a averiguar que tramaba este tipo- dije mientras entraba al edificio, en eso ella se abalanzo hacia la entrada y entro corriendo "vaya sí que tiene prisa" pensé, pero de repente escuche disparos y a Hinata gritando miles de insultos.

POV. Hinata

Al llegar al edificio abandonado del que me había hablado Itachi, presentí que algo no andaba bien así que lo observe detalladamente y Bingo una sombra en el segundo piso, corrí rápidamente y subí las escaleras tan rápido que apenas pudo aquel tipo sacar su pistola y disparar, el disparo logre esquivarlo por poco y con una poderosa patada a su brazo hice que tirara la el arma, pero el tipo soltó una bomba de gas y se me escapo. Cerré los ojos y agudice mi oído y logre ubicarlo subiendo en el quinto piso, Salí corriendo de aquella habitación mientras le gritaba y corría tras de él, la oportunidad me llego y me tire sobre él…y sin darle tiempo lo golpeé en la nuca y le desmaye.

Itachi me miraba serio-Baka- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y tomaba uno de mis mechones y lo olía –La próxima vez que corras tras alguien dímelo y no me asustes- Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, me aleje de él y saque mi celular que estaba vibrando, había un mensaje de mi padre que decía "a las 6:00pm tienes una cita con Gaara, por favor se amable con él". –Me tengo que ir Itachi, encárgate de él- dije mientras me iba –a dónde vas Hinata, a ti siempre te ha gustado sacarle información a tipos como él- respondió en tono burlón –A una Cita…con mi P.R.O.M.E.T.I.D.O- dije sensualmente y con una sonrisa seductora… su cara fue de impresión y estaba segura que le hervía la sangre en ese momento.

POV. Itachi

Estaba que la sangre me hervía, como que Hinata tenía un prometido y además iban a ir a una cita… además ella hablo seductoramente oooohhhh en mi cabeza pasan tantas escenas de ella y el maldito de su prometido.

POV. Sasuke

Itachi se había ido y yo estaba aburrido así que decidí salir a ver que encontraba cuando en eso una chica se bajaba de una moto color negro, con uniforme escolar y me di cuenta de que era Hinata. Ella entro a una heladería y se sentó en una mesa de aquel lugar, en eso entro un joven de cabellos rojos, de traje y con lentes negros. Hinata se levantó de su lugar y lo saludo, ambos se sentaron y se pusieron a platicar. En eso mi celular sonó, me necesitaban y tenía que ir de inmediato, así que me fui.


	5. Capitulo 5 Una cita muy divertida

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Capitulo. 5 Una cita muy divertida

POV. Hinata

Debo aceptar que soy una coqueta y me encanta hacer sufrir a la gente y más a Itachi, esta es mi manera de vengarme de el por terminar conmigo con las simples palabras "Lo lamento pero mi gente me necesita… fue agradable estar contigo este tiempo adiós". Ese imbécil me termino así, pero a mí nadie me trata así, justo cuando se iba enfrié mi mirada y cerré mi corazón y le mate con palabras tan simples como las de él "Itachi no eres el único que tiene prioridades y la mía es convertirme en la mejor y así poder casarme con alguien digno de mi por eso mismo espero que encuentres a alguien digno de ti, ya que desde este momento el clan Hyuga ha dejado por debajo al clan Uchiha". El obviamente no lo tomo muy bien pero era la verdad en la tarde de ese día mi clan paso a ser el más poderoso y con más territorios en su poder, eso es lo que pasa cuando haces enojar a una mujer.

Al llegar a la heladería en la que me había citado con Gaara estacione mi moto y divise a Sasuke, le ignore y seguí mi camino. Al poco tiempo Gaara llego y nos presentamos formalmente.

–Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata y es un placer conocerte- me presente mientras que daba una inclinación.

–El placer es mío y mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara- también se presentó con una inclinación. Nos sentamos y pedimos unos helados, el mío de vainilla y el de él de nuez, empezamos a hablar y descubrí que Gaara podría ser un buen amigo, pues es el tipo de chico que le gusta escuchar y desprende un aura de confianza y de paz. Al terminar nuestros helados nos fuimos a ver una película de acción y después fuimos a cenar a un lujoso y bello restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad. Al salir del restaurante se ofreció llevarme a mi casa pero yo me negué ya que tenía que ir a otro lugar.

–Buenas noches Hinata espero que haya sido de tu agrado esta salida-dijo Gaara con una sonrisa.

–Te seré sincera Gaara hoy me la pase muy bien, de hecho hacia mucho que no salía- respondí con una sonrisa sincera. Nos despedimos y yo me dirigí a la Heladería por mi moto, no sin antes pasar por uno de nuestros establecimientos y tomar una pistola calibre de 10 mm y un silenciador, también tome unos binoculares de visión nocturna y una pequeña bolsa de lado para guardar los binoculares y el silenciador, guarde la pistola en el bolsillo oculto de mi saco escolar y me dirigí por mi moto.

POV Itachi

Una cosa es que un maldito maníaco quiera mi cabeza y otra muy diferente es que Hinata vaya a casarse y que fue esa sensual manera de decirlo ella quería matarme o que, por suerte tenía con que desquitarme… lo malo fue que el tipo que Hinata había dejado inconsciente no resistió y a los quince minutos ya estaba muerto ¬¬ y eso que solo le había golpeado unas cuantas veces.

Me fui directo a dormir harto y molesto, este día había sido muy cansado y no tenía ganas de salir.

Al despertar me dispuse a desayunar lo primero que encontré en el refrigerador, lo único que encontré fue yogurt y fruta picada, con mala cara tome el plato y le agregue algo de cereal. Me dirigí al sofá y encendí el televisor, empecé a cambiar los canales y me detuve en el corte informativo de las noticas que acababan de iniciar.

"**Este es un corte informativo**: **Las noticias más relevantes son** –_En esta semana se reunirán varios jefes de estado para hablar sobre el uso ilícito de armas de fuego en varias zonas del país, así como el control en la seguridad.- _**En otras noticias **_–Anoche se registró un atentado en una casa de prestamistas los cuales, se les había vinculado con: la mafia, la venta ilegal de drogas y la prostitución. En el lugar se encontraron varios hombres muertos con un disparo certero en la cabeza y los que podría decirse jefes del lugar se encontraron con rastros de tortura.-_

Al ver las imágenes no me cabía la duda de que había sido Hinata, no hay nadie en este continente que acabe con una banda de mafiosos en una sola noche que ella.

_Sé que este capituló estuvo corto pero el siguiente va estar más largo. _


	6. Capitulo 6 Métodos Hyuga

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Capitulo. 6 Métodos Hyuga

POV. Hinata

Neji siempre decía que si querías obtener información, debías ir al lugar indicado, con las personas indicadas.

Me encontraba estacionada a una cuadra de mi objetivo, miraba al cielo nocturno con los ojos cerrados dejando que el viento refrescara mi rostro, estaba algo nerviosa… hacía tiempo que no hacia este tipo de cosas y el hecho de ir ahí yo sola, provocaba en mí una sensación de excitación, parecida a tirarse de un avión con un paracaídas.

De pequeña era tímida, pero mi padre cambio mi manera de ser… no es lógico que siendo hija de un líder criminal sea tímida y retraída, aquello me hubiera costado la vida varias veces.

La alarma de mi reloj sonó, había llegado la hora de visitar a Zetsu.

-Sabes Zetsu no creo que esto vaya a ser fácil, ya perdimos a dos hombres- uno de sus hombres hablaba desde su asiento.

La casa de préstamos de Zetsu, era solo una mentira ya que en ese lugar vendían mujeres y droga, la policía estaba comprada y así ellos podían seguir con el negocio sin preocupaciones.

Ya había acabado con los hombres que vigilaban desde afuera y me encontraba parada delante de aquella puerta negra, lo que acaba de escuchar confirmaba mis sospechas.

Entre las pertenencias de los hombres que había eliminado, había encontrado varias agujas senbon, hacía ya varios años que no tenía unas en mi mano… recuerdo que herí a Itachi con una, cuando entrenábamos un día frente a nuestros padres.

No había tiempo que perder, asique toque aquella puerta negra y un hombre fornido la abrió, al verme su mirada me recorrió con lujuria y perversión.

-Que te trae por aquí muñeca- su mirada no se movía de mis senos y esto empezaba cansarme.

-Vengo hablar con tu jefe, así que hazte a un lado basura- el estar rodeada de hombres me había enseñado que con ellos tenías que ser fría y precisa.

-Quien te crees perra para ordenarme, que acaso no te han enseñado a ser sumisa ante un hombre- este hombre me estaba colmando la paciencia y de un golpe certero a la tráquea callo muerto.

-Y a ti no te enseñaron basura a obedecer las órdenes de tus superiores- dicho esto me adentre a aquel lugar de mala muerte.

-Quien era Ko…- al verme se pusieron pálidos y varios hombres se levantaron de su lugar y me rodearon con sus armas en mano.

-No creo que te responda él está muerto y si no me respondes lo que te voy a preguntar también lo estarás- sus rostros cambiaron a furia.

-Jajaja quien te crees tú Hyuga para venir y darme órdenes, además crees que voy a dejar que vengas aquí y hagas un desastre, habrá que castigarte o no muchachos- de un momento a otro todos me miraban como el hombre que me había abierto la puerta.

Los hombres que se habían acercado a mi sonreían maliciosamente, uno de ellos trato de tomarme por detrás, pero ágilmente me agache y levantándome rápidamente con la cabeza le pegue en la barbilla, tirándole hacia atrás, esto provoco que se enojaran y se lanzaran sobre de mí, fue en ese momento en el que saque las agujas senbon y las lance certeramente a su tráquea.

Las cosas se pusieron feas después de eso varios disparos y varias muertes, hasta que por fin tenía a mis tres objetivos Zetsu, su mano derecha Haku y un invitado que para su mala suerte estaba ahí.

-Maldita crees que por haber matado a mis hombres te tengo miedo, por favor jamás me harás hablar- a los tres los tenia amarrados cada uno a una silla.

-Si maldita no sabes con quien te metiste mi jefe nunca va hablar y yo tampoco- el tiempo pasaba y tenía que darme prisa ya que a la una de la mañana un cargamento llegaría.

-Hmp que interesante, así que no van a hablar…ok entonces debo cambiar esa idea que traen en la cabeza por una más favorable.

-Oye imbécil y porque me amarraste a mí- el invitado hablo furioso, con el mango de mi pistola le di un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ya me canse de ustedes, así que antes de hacerlos hablar les voy a dar una lecciones de respeto a sus mayores- la risas se escucharon por todo el lugar.

-Tus mayores maldita jajajaja somos nosotros, tu solo eres una mocosa consentida- mi paciencia se había acabado y de un disparo a la frente había matado a su hombre el tal Haku.

-Puedo encontrar la información que busco en otro lugar así que no me colmes la paciencia y habla de una vez por todas porque buscas información mía y de Itachi, además quien te lo ordeno basura- su expresión cambio al ver a su hombre muerto alado de él y estar salpicado de su sangre.

-No te lo diré PERRA- si no quería hablar no me quedaba otra más que utilizar los métodos Hyuga.

Los gritos de dolor se escuchaban por todo el lugar a ambos los estaba torturando y fue entonces que el invitado hablo primero.

-Mmmi..jefe…me…pidió…investigarlos…no…sse… sus…motivos- habían aguantado bastante y me estaba hartando de no obtener respuestas.

-Bien cuál es el nombre de tu jefe- había que aprovechar que empezaba a soltar la información.

-Mi…jefe tt..te matara…su nombre…es…Tobi…Uchiha- en mi expresión hubo asombro, él lo noto y se rio.

-Gracias por la información, ya no me sirves de nada basura, así que adiós- y de un disparo directo a la cien callo muerto.

-Y tú Zetsu tuviste tu oportunidad de hablar y no lo hiciste, ahora es cuando debes de hablar- en su rostro había ira y no dejaba de verme con odio.

-Maldita…él sabe ya todo tu pasado así que pronto acabara contigo- dieron las doce y media era hora de retirarme.

-Si como no, ya muérete basura- y con un disparo al corazón murió.

Ver el desastre que había hecho y los cadáveres me molesto un poco, no era de las que le gustaba dejar un desastre como este pero tenía una junta muy importante al día siguiente como para limpiar, así que me fui a casa.

A la mañana siguiente ya traía puesto un vestido formal color negro y me encontraba rumbo a una residencia donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión en la que estarían presentes los líderes mundiales de las organizaciones criminales más buscados.

-Bienvenida Heredera Hyuga, es un placer el que haya venido el día de hoy- fui recibida por uno de los jefes árabes.

-El placer es todo mío cacique Walíd el que me hayan invitado- este hombre era sumamente rico.

-Oh pero como has crecido Heredera Hyuga- un hombre alto y con barba muy bien cuidada se acercó a saludarme.

-Como ha estado Milord Anthony- La mayoría si no es que todos los conozco desde que soy pequeña y mi padre me traía.

-Damas y Caballeros es momento del banquete, por favor sean amables de pasar al salón que se encuentra a su derecha- nos dispusimos a pasar al gran salón.

Estaría en este lugar un buen rato así que solo esperaba no meterme en problemas. En eso se acercó Gaara y me saludo.

-Como estas Hinata- no era de sorprender que Gaara estuviera aquí él era hijo de un magnate con un pasado mafioso.

-Muy bien y tú, que bueno que llegas ya me había reasignado a estar sola en toda la reunión- era bueno el que él estuviera aquí me hacía más tolerable esta reunión.

-Entonces que bueno que vine- su sonrisa me alentó y también sonreí.

POV. Itachi

Había sido invitado a una reunión muy importante Sasuke no había querido venir como siempre, así que tuve que venir yo solo. Todo iba muy bien hasta que me topé con la imagen de Hinata con un joven de cabellos rojizos riendo alegremente y momentos después él la tomo de la cintura y la condujo a la pista de baile.

Si Hinata quería jugar a esto yo también la haría morir de celos.


End file.
